Forgotton Occurs in New Moon (New & Improved)
by BreatheMeProductions
Summary: Same author and same great story, but decided to rewrite now that I am an established writer! Edward leaves Bella in New Moon, unprotected & alone. Upon meeting old enemies, a new fate unravels. In her New Born life Bella meets a new coven & starts a new life, but what happens when they return to Fork 147 years later to realise they are not the only vamps in town! AWARD WINNING!
1. Forgotten

Hello Fans,

I started writing this story on this page back in 2009 under the pen name of xNicoleHalex, but have since undertaken writing classes and made so much improvement to my work that I have decided to re-write the complete fan fiction - same story, but a little more singing and dancing :)

Hope you enjoy the first - new and improved chapter

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Stephanie Meyer.

-

Bella's Point of View

Thinking about him became easier as the months passed.

I think I was starting to convince myself that he was not real and our whole relationship was nothing but a dream, but no matter how hard I tried to convince myself of this - I knew I could never forget about Edward Cullen.

Everyone thought that I was doing better and that somehow I was moving on, but that was not the case. Edward haunts my every thought and despite my efforts to push it all away, it just keeps coming back to me… the party, the paper cut, our last and final kiss then the words that changed my life forever…

~ FLASH BACK ~

He took a deep breath "Bella, we're leaving"

I took a deep breath too. This was an acceptable option. I thought I was prepared, but I still had to ask…"Why now? Another Year…"

"Bella its time. How much longer could we stay in Forks? After all Carlisle can barely pass for thirty and he is claiming thirty three now. We'd have to start over soon, regardless" His answer confused me. I thought the point of us leaving was to let his family live in peace. Why did we have to leave if his family were going? I stared back at him, trying to understand what he meant.

He stared back coldly. With a role of nausea, I realized I'd misunderstood.

"When you say we…" I whispered

"I mean my family and myself"

"Okay, I'll come with you"

"You can't Bella, where we're going…it's not the right place for you now"

"Where you are is the right place for me. What happened with Jasper… It was nothing, EDWARD, NOTHING"

"Bella, I don't want you to come with me" He spoke the words slowly and precisely, his cold eyes on my face, watching as I absorbed what he was really saying. There was a pause as I repeated his words in my head a few times.

"You… don't… want me" I tried out the words, confused by the way they sounded, placed in that order.

"No"

~ FLASH BACK ENDS ~

I shuddered as the pain washed back over me; it engulfed my body – crushing me painfully, the same pain I felt as he left me curled up on the wet bracken, repeating his last words in my head. I wanted to die that day, after all my future had just been ripped from my hands… I had nothing left to live for.

I laid back into the long grass, exhaling as my body relaxed into the earth, the flowers and thick greenery cushioning me. I closed my eyes and lifted my head to the sky, letting the sun prickle my pale skin and dare I say it – I felt relaxed for once. Then again, the meadow always had this effect on me… it was the one place I could remember him clearly. For that I was thankful.

I carefully listened to the chirping of birds and the soft rattle of leaves, as they tumbled through the trees with the gentle breeze. My body was becoming lighter and I could feel the darkness coming over me as I drifted to sleep.

~ O ~

My eyes opened in a shot and a bolted into an upright position, the meadow was pitch black with the darkness of night. I had slept for far too long, Charlie was bound to be worried. The day had gone all too fast, I sighed pulling myself up from the ground, dusting the dirt from my jeans.

***crack***

I twisted my head towards the sound, the noise making me jump slightly. It was shrill and echoed around the forest that surrounded me, I could feel the fear rising inside of me. It was probably my imagination, I turned to leave and the sound came again – this time closer and louder than before.

"Hello… is anyone there?" I called out in the direction of the noise, wondering what was lurking in the shrubbery. I got ready to run at the slightest of movements, but nothing came. Whether that was a good thing or a bad, I was not hanging around to find out.

I walked slowly to the forest edge, my broken heart pounding in my chest. Then I saw them… two dark figures stood in the clearing. They were motionless, staring in my direction. I only knew of one creature that could keep as still as that.

My heart was beating harshly in my chest as the figures slowly made their way across the meadow. I back away, bit by bit and then stopped dead as the moonlight hit their faces. Seeing them brought back the many, horrible memories of last summer when we were on the baseball field. My lungs refused to breathe and my legs deviated from their order to run – I stood there trembling as Victoria walked forwards from the shadows. She was just as magnificent as I remembered her.

Victoria came closer, her fiery red hair blowing in the breeze – a smile stretched across her beautiful face.

"Look who we have here" her voice was cruel "All alone… where are the Cullen's now?"

I stared back at her, trying not to let my fear get the best of me.

"It looks like Edward never cared after all" She spat bitterly looking over at the other dark figure… Laurent. He stood there quietly, his face blank.

"What do you want from me" I tried to sound strong, but it was helpless, my voice came out shaky and in a petrified tone. I knew I was fooling no one and I had very little chance of getting away, but I took it – sprinting off away from the two nomads.

"There is no point in running Bella" Laurent soothed. Within seconds he was stood beside me, blocking my path from the meadow. His cool finger tips caressed my cheek as he brought his face to my neck, he inhaled deeply.  
"How on earth did that Cullen boy let you go? You are simply… mouth-watering" His teeth grazed my skin as he spoke, making me tense up. Suddenly I was shoved to the ground, falling onto my hands and knees. I looked up to see Victoria stood above me, her teeth glinting in the moonlight as she smiled a wide grin.

She grabbed hold of my arm tightly, making me gasp in pain as she twisted to bring me to my feet, pulling me close towards her. Victoria's coal black eyes raked over me, the smirk she bared revealed what she had in store for me.

She stroked her fingers across my neck, following the blue veins that ran under my skin. The corners of her mouth ridded up as she bent down – her mouth meeting my neck. She gave a small, sinister laugh before plunging her teeth into me. I screamed feeling the venom pour into my body and the agonizing pain which came with it.

I pursed my lips forcefully, trying to conceal the screeches that threatened to escape my mouth. Victoria pulled away, letting my limp body fall to the damp ground, withering in pain. I tried over and over to silence myself, I did not want to give Victoria the satisfaction, but no matter how hard I tried I could not stop the screaming. The pain was too intense.

I cried heavily, pleading for the fire to stop. I could hear the laughs of the two evil vampires as they watched me roll around on the floor, the pain becoming worse with every second that dragged by. Through the screams, I grasped onto the gushing wound on my neck – trying to stop the spreading, but it was too much, I had lost control on my body. I could not move, stuck inside of what felt like a shell of searing heat. The fire consumed me, I begged for someone to kill me already.

I soon lost track of time and I thought the endless burning would never stop, but gradually I could feel it subsiding and my body coming back to life. The ache disappeared, but the hurt was still there. Edward let me die, in the worst way possible… he did not care to keep me safe. In that moment my heart stopped, never to beat again.

Slowly I opened my eyes. It was different, everything around me in high definition. Every little thing was clear as day, every sound, smell and speck of dirt. I could sense it all, it overwhelmed me.  
Where was I? I looked around hastily; I was surrounded by four rotten wood walls, which obviously belonged to some sort of shed. The bunch of tools I was dumped amongst were centuries old, from the smell of the rust on them. The shed was dark with a small line of light coming from a small window, which was covered ivy. I sniffed the air only to smell dirt and moss, I choked – a shot of heat burning up my throat. I then noticed it, a note placed on my chest.

I picked it up and read the scrawled handwriting…

_**I have to live forever without James, welcome to my world.**_

I knew why she changed me. She wanted me to feel what she has, an eternity without her mate. It would have been easy letting me die, this however was torture. I understood her motives at last.

I groaned pulling myself up and out of the mature tools, brushing off my tattered clothes from the dust and dirt that had gathered on me. I watched as the dust broke free from the fabric and floated elegantly in the air. I breathed in gently, watching the dust get sucked into my dead lungs and burned my raw throat.

Edward had explained a vampire's thirst to me when we first met, but I did not know the first thing about hunting. I knew I had to get something to eat and soon. I pushed my hand again the shed door, forgetting my strength I pushed the disintegrated wood straight off the hinges.

I looked around. I recognized the area to be Port Angelus. I remember the roads well and could see the welcome sign from here. Why had they put me here? In a town of all places, a new vampire with a lust for blood… they wanted me to kill. It was then that I smelt it, the scent of warm, thick blood pumping through my victims veins, I then noticed that my legs were moving – charging towards my prey, I could feel the animal in me coming out.

I wanted it and badly. I craved to sink my teeth deep into their neck and drink every last ounce of their blood, but a new scent washed over me. I stopped dead in my tracks. I titled my head into the air, focussing on the scent that had overwhelmed me. Vampire… not one, but four.

That is when I saw them…

-

Hope you enjoyed the new and improved first chapter, real differences start in chapter 2 and 3 (which I have written already)

Give me a few reviews on what you think and I will drop you another chapter.

Thank you, Nicole xx


	2. Found

Hello Everyone,

Here is chapter 2 ~ new and improved.

Hope you enjoy this. If this is your first time reading, give the POV a chance, you will love it.

-

Caleb's Point of View

"… They had that, they had that" my brothers booming voice yelled as he jumped up from the sofa, waving a fist at the television screen. I shook my head, closing the book I had been reading. I had not been paying attention to the football game, all I knew was that this was an important match and Damien's favourite team were starting to fall behind with only a few minutes left on the timer.

As the clocked ticked to zero, the whistle blew. "No!" he growled, kicking his foot hard into the coffee table in anger. The heavy, oak slab flipped and flew across the room - smashing into the television, causing it to spark and crash to the floor. Me and Damien looked at the destruction, silent and open mouthed.

"What on earth is going on in here, I could hear you from…" the voice cut off, we both turned to look at Selene who had just come in through the front door. She looked livid, staring at the mess that her mate had made of the house. A snarl ripping up her throat, she charged over to the ruined furniture to examine it – teeth clenched and fire burning in her eyes, she turned to Damien.

"We can get another one" He said quietly and in a sulk, he always pulls this act when Selene gets mad with him, it usually works but today she was not falling for it.

"Do you not know the meaning of antique Damien?" He looked down at his feet, peeping up at her through his lashes. I could not help but laugh, what an idiot. Selene's eyes snapped to me, narrowing in anger.

"I blame you" She glared at me, folding her arms across her chest. What the hell? "You know what he gets like, you should have calmed him down" I shook my head, of course her perfect Damien could not be at fault, he was… I stopped mid-thought as a scent hit me, it was strong and powerful fogging up my senses, a vampire was close by.

I closed my eyes, focussing on the energy the vampire was giving out, a female newborn fresh from waking up. What was she doing alone and away from her creator? I wanted to know more, I pushed myself out there, searching for more – it was then that I felt her. The emotions were powerful and harsh, the burning of her thoughts harbouring through my skin and into my body, in pain I tore away from the connection with a gasp.

My eyes snapped open. Everyone was looking at me, their faces screwed up in confusion. My younger sister Valerie was perched on my knee, her hand placed against my face – a look of worry etched on her face.

"What's happening?" Val whispered, watching my face carefully. I sat up straight, shaking the feel of that girl's emotion from me, I could still smell her scent though.

"Can you smell that scent?" I asked my family.

"Newborn" Selene confirmed raising her nose in the air. "Is she a danger?" I was not sure about that, from her emotions and the energy she was giving off she definitely had the potential to be.

"I can feel her. Her energy is very strong, she is a potential risk" I told them. Valerie looked upset, she shook her head at me.

"She is all alone, we cannot just leave her Caleb" My younger sister had the compassion that I lacked, I was happy to leave her and rid the threat she posed on my family. Selene was just as dubious as me, but Damien was on Valerie's side.

I sighed loudly looking at my family, still unsure.

"Remember when we woke up from the change?" my little sister questioned me, standing up from my lap – her hands on her hips. I did remember and how I loathed that time in my life, if I did not have Valerie I would have begged for death.

"She may have something we need" I was just finding reasons now to keep her alive. I got to my feet and chucked my book down on the chair where I was sat. Valerie looked up at me, a smile on her face.  
"I want you all to stand behind me, if she is any threat we kill her… understand?" They all nodded, but I knew they did not agree with my way, it was the way I was raised though and I stand by it.

We walked outside in a line formation, stood one behind the other – ready for any advances. I could not see the vampire, but I could hear her footsteps coming up the narrow alleyway. They were slow and cautious, had she caught our scent too? Something advanced to distinguish human to vampire.

We waited patiently as the girl drew closer, she finally came into view. I was somewhat shocked by her appearance, she was stunning. The girl was small and delicate with brown curls, which tumbled to her waist, her face was confused as she sniffed the air around her. Her darting eyes came to rest on us, she stopped immediately – crouching slightly in a defensive stance.

I put my hand up, signalling for my family to hold back as I took a few steps forward toward the beautiful girl. She watched me carefully as I advanced toward her. I held my hands up, palms facing her – I wanted her to know I was not going to harm her.

"Hello…" I greeted her, but she stayed quiet still observing me closely "I am Caleb Cromwell" She stared in what seemed to be confusion as she looked from me to my family.

_"What is she thinking? Is she a threat?" _I asked Damien silently in my head, I turned to look at him and he shrugged his shoulders, wide eyed. This was both worrying and exciting, what was she?

"Who are you?" I stared back at the girl, awaiting her answer.

"Bella Swan" She whispered very quietly, her eyes flickering between my family members – her eyes lingering on Valerie. Bella anxiously rubbed her palm over her left arm, awkwardly as she kept looking over at us, mainly at my sister.

"You drink animal blood" Her voice was sad, I could not understand that. I was more interested in how she knew about vampire diets, we were clearly underestimating the girl. I looked over at Valerie, who was just as shocked at I was.

"Um… Yes. How did you know that?" We were all intrigued by her answer.

"I knew a coven of vampires whilst I was human, it didn't end well. The Cullen's…" She stopped midsentence, her face twisted in pain as she spoke to us. Even looking at her was agonising, she was clearly hurt by these vampires, it didn't take a scientist to work that out.  
"... I don't know where to go or what to do" Bella looked down at her feet and suddenly a wave of guilt came crashing over me, I could not leave her out here like I had originally intended.

_"We cannot leave her Damien" _I turned toward my brother, who shook his head in understanding. His eyes however were fixed on Selene, who looked far from happy. She hated new born vampires with a passion and over the years we had taken in many - all of which were blood crazed and uncontrollable. Most of them ended with the same fate.

"Like I even have a choice" Selene growled as she stepped up from behind me, walking closer to the girl.

"I hate new borns..." I sighed, she was not the best at friendly conversations "... but you need someone to guide you and a place to stay, so come with us and we will help you"

Bella smiled and nodded her head slightly in agreement. Selene put her arm around Bella and walked her back towards the house.

"But just so you know...if you work your way through the town like an all you can eat buffet, it wont end well for you" hm...well she almost had it.

~ O ~

Bella's Point of View ~ 3 Weeks Later

These past few weeks had been the hardest.

I always knew that being a newborn vampire would not be easy, but this was something else. I could barely control myself at the best of times, my emotions running so high. Not only that, but I was settling into a coven of strangers. Getting to know them all was hard, but opening myself up to speak freely to them was even more difficult. I was so worried I was going to be hurt again.

I knew I had to try though, this may be the only chance I have to be part of a family again.

I opened up my bedroom door and walked out into the hallway. It was silent and still, but I could hear the whispers of chatter coming from the living room. I padded off down the hall, the cool skin of my feet sticking to the laminate which covered the floor.

The further I walked the louder and more clear their voices became, as I reached the door I heard my name escape Caleb's lips - freezing me in spot. They were talking about me.

"For the last time she has not told me anything, don't you get it? She doesn't want to talk about it" Selene sounded frustrated and somewhat angry, as her brother was becoming persistent.  
I got on with Selene the most, despite her loathing me for the first week I came here. Over time we realised we were more a like than we thought, talking to Selene was easy.

"We need to know her past" Caleb was nice, but there was something about him that scared me.

"Does it matter…?" Damien started, he too sounded mad. I could not let them go on any longer.  
I pushed open the door, everyone's heads snapped around to look at me as I came into the room. Everyone had gone quiet; they knew I had heard the conversation.

"I am ready to talk" I told them, as I wandered over and sat next to Selene. They all looked guilty, especially Caleb – who gave me a sad smile. I felt bad for him at that time, judging him for wanting to know more about me and my past.

Despite this they all were eager, it was something they had been waiting for since I had first arrived.

"It's really hard for me to talk about" I told them as I looked down at my feet, not wanting to look at any of them. I did not know where to start, it was such a full and complex story that I did not want to dig deeply into – it would only hurt me more.

"You don't have to do this Bella, I got impatient" Caleb had come to sit in front of me, resting his hand on my knee. I shook my head.

"I have to do this, I have to move on from them" I shouted in anger, my emotions getting the best of me. I took an unnecessary long breath to calm myself, before getting started.

"I moved into Forks last year to live with my dad Charlie, I hated it" I laughed at those memories with Charlie, who I had been grieving for the last few weeks –to which Selene knew.  
"Whilst there I met Edward. He was a vampire and we were in love… or so I thought we were. He left me, his whole family left me when they promised to look after me" I broke down, the pressure in my chest finally becoming too much. I was not just upset though, I was mad… mad at how they gave me up without a care in the world, mad at how little my life meant to them.

Damien stood up and came to sit on my other side; he took my hands in his and pulled me to face him. I knew what he was going to ask me, but I could not do it no matter how hard I tried.

"Please let's just try it once more" he begged me. In the past weeks we had been practicing me letting down my shield for Damien to read my thoughts, I could not do it for long or sometimes at all. It was a real hit and miss.

I closed my eyes and held tightly onto his hands, I imagined myself in my shield – an oval bubble surrounding me, I pushed and pulled at it trying to pull it down. I felt it slowly dispersing, I kept concentration as I ran though the events of last year in my head. Damien gasped as I finished, pulling away. I opened my eyes to look at him, he looked upset with a pained expression on his face.

"They should have not left you unprotected like that, they knew the threat was there" Damien rambled, still holding tightly onto my hands. Selene reached over and put her hand on his shoulder, he stopped talking and sighed loudly.

"Tell us" Caleb asked, his curiosity evident in his face.

"I cant... Damien Please" I whispered, before getting to my feet. I could not go through all the pain again, reliving the last moments of my life over and over again. I got to my feet and walked from the room not looking at any of my family, I walked back to the room in silence - the only noise was the shouting coming from down the hall. They finally knew...

-

Hope you liked this chapter. The next chapters are going to be considerably longer as these starer chapters are just to get the story started :)

Leave a review if you want Chapter 3! Would reallly appreciate it.

Thanks as always, Nicole xx


	3. A New Life

Bella's Point of View – 147 Years Later

I could not believe I was here, I looked out the window of the car as we sped past the sprawling green forests. Forks had not changed since I had last been here, but that was the same everywhere we went – nothing altered in the towns we travelled to.

When I was younger I always imagined that the future would be full of extra cool gadgets, flying cars or teleportation devices, but the truth is the world was extremely bleak. In my 147 years as a vampire I had come to realize something, everybody wants to change the world, but no one wants to try – so Forks being… well Forks, it was just as mundane as it was a hundred or so years ago.

Everything I looked at reminded me of my past, from the roads to the small scatter of shops we bypassed, a lick of paint and a few new buildings did very little to change the minute town. I groaned internally, I really did not want to be here – not now, not ever! But what could I do about it? Caleb was convinced I was better and after being mates for twenty four years, he sure expected me to be over Edward Cullen by now.

Despite me not wanting to come back, here I was… Once again in the town of Forks.

"You missed the turning Caleb!" Valerie's voice snapped me from my thoughts. She was leant over the cars middle console, barking orders at her brother – who was clearly lost. The arguing continued for several minutes, before the correct turning was found and we soon arrived at our new home.

The car slowed as we pulled into the heavily stoned driveway and came to a halt outside the house, parking behind Damien's grey Lamborghini. I looked up at the building, it was beautiful and modern with thick fir trees scattered around it – it somewhat reminded me of the Cullen's house.

I sighed, pulling myself out of the car. I tucked a stray strand of hair behind my ear as the wind whipped at my face. Even after all these years it still felt weird to be unable to feel the cold chill in the air, as a vampire I somewhat missed it.

"What you don't like it?" Caleb asked, my silence taking him by surprise. I looked over towards my mate and smiled, shaking my head.

"No…It's lovely" I replied, and it really was. We walked up the steps and into the foyer, it was unbelievably light and airy considering the forest drove out most of the sun. The whole house was beautiful and I was impressed with Selene's work, once again she had really outdone herself.

I walked over to the panoramic windows which lined the living room walls and looked out across the forest, which went down to the La Push reservation.

"Do you like it?" Selene had come to stand beside me, looking out the window also. I glanced at her out the side of my eye, she was expressionless and I knew what she was really asking me.

"I am fine…" her expression told me she knew I was lying.

"You certainly don't look it Bella" her voice was quiet as she called me out. "You might be able to fool everyone else in this house, but you know I see right through it all" Selene turned to face me, her arms folded across her chest.

"Please don't tell him" I whispered, knowing that Caleb would hear us if he decided to listen out.

"Never" she promised as she wrapped her arms around my shoulders and pulling me toward her, embracing me. I leant my head against her chest as I stared across the treetops. Something came across me, how ironic? I finally felt at home.

The weeks passed quickly as we settled into our new home and got used to hunting in the local area, then before I knew it, it was the beginning of September and a new school year was about to start.

Fear was something I had not felt in a very long time, but I remembered clearly that churning in my stomach and the heavy pressure on my lungs. Although none of my organs worked anymore, fear still felt the same. I glanced up at the clock on the paisley coloured wall, this day had come around far too quickly.

We had been in Forks for two weeks already and the time had finally come for us to settle into our human roles, which meant enrolling at Forks High School – something I had dread from the moment we decided to move here.

The morning went by in a blur as I showered and dressed ready for the day. Unlike my family I was not one for drawing attention to myself, a pair of stonewash jeans and a oversized jumper was good enough for me. I grabbed my bag, checking for my phone and purse before setting out. I walked down the corridor and to Valerie's room; I tapped twice on the wooden panel of the door awaiting her answer, but she never did.

Valerie was a little diva. Hair, makeup and expensive clothing were her favourite things, so no doubt she busy getting ready for her first day of school. As she says "a first impression is a lasting impression" – I suppose she is somewhat right. I shook my head, before walking off into the living room. Damien was sat on the sofa spooning Corn Flakes from a bowl into his mouth, his eyes flickered up from the television.

"Morning hells Bells" He said with a full mouth, spitting cereal over himself. I rolled my eyes, before plopping down beside him on the cream leather sofa.

"You actually make me sick" I glared at him mockingly, which he returned. "I don't want to be around when that food makes a reappearance…" Damien wiped off his hand on the sofa, before holding out his pinky to me, I laughed wrapping my finger around his. Pinky swears were serious legal documentation to Damien.

"You laugh at me, but did you know that Corn Flakes are a nutritious start to a hard working day, it gives your brain power – just look at that kid…" He pointed to the Corn Flakes box which showed a ginger haired child with numerous amounts of freckles. The boy had had a bowl of cereal in one hand and his thumb up on the other, with the words "BRAIN POWER" in large letters.

"Damien, I hate to break it to you but you're a vampire, the only way you are getting "BRAIN POWER" is if you were to eat that kid" I mocked, his smile turned upside down into a frown.

"He is ginger, he would taste nasty" he joked, which got us both laughing.

"Excuse me?" We both stopped straight away, turning slowly to look at Selene. She flicked her orange hair over her shoulder, before crossing her arms across her chest – her heeled foot tapping against the hard wood flooring. "What was that Damien?" His eyes went wide, quickly he turned back to the television – shovelling more Corn Flakes into his mouth.

"If you have finished insulting me, I came to tell you that we are leaving" She turned on her heels and walked from the room, me and Damien looked at each other before bursting into laughter. He really was like the brother I never had, he looked after me and certainly cheered me up when I needed it.

We both walked out to the car where our family was waiting for us, Caleb was sat on his car bonnet holding several pieces of paper. As we approached, he handed us one each. It was our enrolment documents, I looked down at my name - Bella Fletcher, I was taking Damien's name this year - no doubt the story this year was that we were siblings.

"We didn't want to risk using your old name" Selene told me. I understood, after all I was only an image search away.

"Ah, looks like your riding with me Hells Bells" He grinned, but I on the other hand did not feel so lucky. Damien's love of 90's music and his insane driving was just two of the things that I hated about carpooling with my brother, not to mention the fact his car draws so much attention. Becoming a vampire definitely never changed my hate of being centre of attention.

"I will make you pay" I mocked my mate, glaring menacingly at him. He run a hand through his blonde hair, before giving me a wink that made my stomach flip.

"Its only a ten minute drive, it will be over before you know it" Caleb smiled, before leaning down and placing a soft kiss against my lips, which I happily returned. He planted one last kiss on my forehead before getting into the Mercedes, Valerie was already sat in the passengers seat ready to go. I sighed, I would have done anything to have gone with them - when I was with Caleb I felt safe and secure, like nothing could hurt me.

"Come on Bella, you will see lover boy when we get to school" Selene laughed, as she waited beside the open car door for me. I rushed over and climbed through into the back of Damien's car. She popped the seat back once I was in and got in behind me.

"Buckle up ladies" we both rolled our eyes at Damien as he put his foot down on the gas.

~O~

"Oh god, this one is my favourite" Damien gushed as another Backstreet Boys song came on over the Bluetooth system and blared out his car speakers. Three minutes into the car journey and already I wanted to be torn into pieces, I looked over to Selene and knew she was thinking the same thing.

"What ever happened to listening to the radio" I groaned putting my head against the glass of the window.

"In my three hundred years Bella, I can assure you the 90's had the best music around" I rolled my eyes as he belted out the chorus and drummed his fingers against the dash board to the beat of the music. I looked out the rear window to see Caleb and Valerie driving behind us, both looking a lot happier than me and Selene right now.

I leant the side of my head against the padded seat and let my eyes slowly close, blocking out everything around me I sunk into my own little bubble and into my own thoughts. Everyone disappeared and I was free to think, but all too soon my thoughts wandered to the place they always went... The Cullen's.

No matter how hard I tried my mind would always go to them, what they were doing or where they are, then I wonder if they ever think of me? That one hurt me a little, of course they didn't - one hundred and forty seven years later and still no sign of them. It really was like he never existed, if only he could have kept all his promises.

A blunt force of my head hitting the cars side panel brought me out my thoughts.

"God Damien, trying to find a new way to kill a vampire" There was silence in the car, even Damien's music had been turned off and I knew something was wrong. I looked to my family, who sat their composed with very little emotion on their faces.  
"What's wrong?" a stupid question, I could clearly see that my family were angry, but I had no idea why. I peeked out the back window to see that Caleb and Valerie's car was no longer behind us, there was no way they could have overtaken.

"Its nothing" Selene whispered, but I could see right through her.

Her bronze eyes were screaming to me and I knew something was wrong, even more now that Damien's smile had turned to a frown. I became worried quickly.

"What has happened? Is Caleb and Val.."

"Bella, everything is fine. It doesn't matter, I just... I could not let them..."

"Damien" Selene interrupted, cutting him off.

"Is no one allowed to finish their sentences around here" I growled from in between my teeth.

Selene was looking at Damien with a hard stare and I knew she was talking to him through his head. He sighed loudly and I saw him grip the steering wheel harder as he continued to drive.

"I could not let them overtake me" He laughed, but it was fetched and emotionless - something was wrong.

The rest of the ride to school was silent, accept a few choice words here and there to make small talk. I kept seeing Selene glance at me through her mirror, pretending to touch up her makeup or scrape a piece of nothing from her teeth. It continued this way until we got to the school grounds, when my worrying eased away and was replaced with something new... dread.

As the Forks Spartans sign came into view, I could feel myself coming undone and everything came rushing back to me. All the times we had locked eyes over the car park, the exhilarating rush as Edward saved me from Tyler's van and of course all the kisses we shared.

I felt myself slowly breaking in two as I began to shake involuntary, I tried hard to compose myself, but the fear and pain inside continued to grow and overwhelm me. I could not breathe, which is funny considering I didn't need to, but all of a sudden I found myself needing the air that surrounded me. If I had not been dead already, I would certainly think that I was dying.

"Damien, there is something wrong with Bella" Selene's voice was hysterical as she turned in her seat to find me, shaking and curled up against myself. The car stopped abruptly and next thing I know I am pulled from my seat, Damien's large arms wrapped around me. He held me close as I continued to shake.  
"Can vampires have panic attacks?" I felt him shrug his shoulders in response.

"We cannot keep her here, if this makes her... like this, what do you think is going to happen when she..."

"What is happening?" I heard a car door slam and the sound of feet on concrete as Caleb and Valerie ran toward us. I was soon out of Damien's arms and passed into Caleb's. He pulled me tight against him and immediately my tense body relaxed, my constricted airways opened - allowing my breathing to return to normal.  
"Did she..."

"No, she just curled up and started shaking. I have never seen something like that before" Damien's voice was sad and I knew seeing me like this pained him. He had not seen me like this in so long.

"We should leave" Valerie said quietly. I felt guilty, everything had to revolve around me and my stupid emotions.

"No, I cant run from my past" I moved from Caleb's embrace "... If I keep running, it will always be my kryptonite" I felt like a huge weight had been lifted from my chest. I needed to do this, not only for my family, but for me. I owed it to myself to be happy - even if I was in the middle of hell.

Soon I had calmed down and was once again sat in the back of Damien's car, this time with Selene holding me. In silence we watched out the window as more and more students arrived, parking their cars - some of which looked older than me, which explained why so many of our class mates were now staring at our cars in awe.

Those who were not drooling over our cars were looking at us instead, everyone was desperate to get a good look at us - some even standing in the middle of the road.

"What happened to being a fearsome creature, can a vampire get no privacy these days" I grimaced, staring back at a dark haired boy who was stood right outside our car window, peeping in.

"Well, we are not exactly creatures of the night" Damien sounded disappointed. "I don't have cool fangs or that crazy vampire look, I cant even be threatened by stakes..." He trailed off. Being a huge fan of Buffy back in the 90's, Damien's perception of vampires changed a lot.

"Look on the bright side, you don't burn in the sun" Selene smiled at her mate, but he still looked very unimpressed.

"Oh yes, that makes me petrifying. 'come here human, let me blind you with my sparkles and beauty' - real scary!" Damien opened the car door and climbed out, the dark haired student scurried away as he took in Damien's size - and he believed he was not scary.  
"Come on ladies, Caleb says we can sign in now" he helped Selene out the back and then me.

Everyone was watching as Damien locked up his car and gave us our school bags, before setting off towards the main office where Caleb and Valerie were waiting for us. I could hear the whispers of students as we passed. I saw Caleb straight away, leant against a brick wall opposite the reception - Valerie stood beside him.

"About time too" Caleb mockingly rolled his eyes as we approached. Damien threw a punch at his shoulder, which he dodged neatly. Caleb took hold of my hand as we walked into the office, which was very different to how it was a hundred years ago. The room was lit with fluorescent lights, which made the pallid wall glow brightly. To the left of the main desk were several fold up chairs seated around a low table, which housed several outdated magazines.

The room smelled heavily of bleach, photocopier toner and Rosé number 5 perfume. The mixture of scents made me feel unwell and by the looks of my siblings faces, it was having the same effect on them.

"Mrs Hopkins is in now, I will just grab her to do your admissions" A young girl on the desk hurried away through a door and into a back room, she returned several second later with another woman, blonde and middle aged. Her mouth popped open as her eyes came to rest on us.

"Oh hello" she greeted breathlessly as Caleb approached the desk. I could see her straightening her clothes out consciously, before tucking a few stray hairs behind her ear.

"Hi, we are new students. You need to approve our admissions" He explained as she continued to stare hungrily at my mate.

"Oh of course, have you got your documents" Caleb handed over our documents, which she began to process. She licked her finger on each turning of the page and tried to be seductive whilst doing so. Each move was carefully thought out as she slowly bent over and stuck out her chest several times.

I felt a growl building in my chest. I wanted to end the woman where she stood as she mentally undressed my boyfriend. The anger was building and I bit hard to keep myself back. Mrs Hopkins was twice Caleb's age... well technically, but he was still a student and considering her name, she was also a married woman.

"Okay, so here are your slips and your timetables of course" She moved them over the desk to Caleb, exaggeratingly leaning forward towards him. He picked up the papers and gave Mrs Hopkins a half smile - which melted her knees. She was basically scrambling on that desk to keep herself up.  
"If you need anything else, you know where I am" she managed to fit in, before we made a break for it.

Upon looking at our timetables we made our way to our first class, walking own the corridor Damien turned to me, a smirk on his face.

"You're looking a little green Bella? Envious" I gave him a hard glare as he chortled.

"Do you blame me? she was what... forty. Oh and married" I defended myself, as if I even needed to.

"I am several times her age..." Caleb replied with a laugh.

"Well if you thought that was bad, you should have seen her thoughts. She was imagining how you would look..." The bell rang at the perfect time and I had never been so happy for class to start, Caleb looked relieved too. He pulled me toward him and gave me a quick peck, before I ran off to first period with Damien at my side...


	4. Forks High

The classroom was full by the time that me and Damien had arrived, most students were sat with their friends - huddled together talking to one another. The room almost went silent as we walked in, students stopping to gawp at us. I shifted uncomfortably under their stares, but a majority of the eyes were on Damien and most of them belonging to girls. He coped well under their watchful stares as he strutted over to the teachers desk, who was almost as taken back by us as the students.

"Fletcher, Damien and this is Bella" he told the bald man, who gave us a toothy smile.

"Ah, I have heard all about you and its not even passed first period yet. Not easy being new in a small town" The teacher I liked, he certainly made an impression over Mrs Hopkins, then again it didn't take much. Mr Peters never paraded us around or made us introduce ourselves, but instead sat us together near the back of the classroom, which was all Damien's doing - its amazing what a little vampire charming can do. I liked this class already.

Initially we had thought that back row seats would stop students from staring at us, but somehow they all managed to get a few looks in. One girl sat completely around on her stool, gazing lustfully at Damien - who was too busy laughing at the word "Duties" to even notice.

The whispers and stares continued throughout the class and I somewhat resented the teacher now for being so laid back, it was extremely hard to concentrate on any of my work. I was just glad that I had taken this class several times, not to mention I myself am a piece of history.

"... So, Igor Potter was the last man alive. He risked his life to save all those people, but he could not manage it. It was a sad time in English history" Mr Peters explained to the class, who all awed at the hero's compassion - except Damien, who raised his hand.

"Igor Potter was a liar, he left those people to die knowing that they knew his secret and once that secret was out he would be stripped of his title, not to mention a bad reputation. No one would deal with him again" I shook my head at my brother.

"... Nice speculation, but unless you were alive two hundred years ago - I wont believe you" Mr Peters gave a small laugh "He was a very good man, unfortunately he died a few weeks later. Animal attacks were common back in the 1900's" Damien's hand shot up again.

"Actually sir, did you know that I..."

"... love conspiracy theories" I cut him off, before he could open his big mouth. He looked disappointed as the teacher continued on with his lesson plan.

"He tasted nasty" Damien whispered to me, which made me laugh. Back in the 1900's Damien spent his days feeding on murders or cons-men, Igor Potter being one of those people. He had killed five children purposely to protect himself as a doctor, who experimented new drugs on children. Under watch he had to get rid of evidence, so he burnt down the hospital - not just killing the children but several other patients. Damien paid him a visit after that.

The lesson continued at an extremely slow pace, which crawled by mainly due to the students who continued to make small talk about us or even to us. I was not interested in making new friends. The bell rang and I could not have been happier, I shot up from my seat and nearly ran from the classroom, I breathed a sigh of relief as I got outside in the fresh air.

"Thanks for waiting Bella" Damien moaned sarcastically as he caught up to me "I could have got lost or someone could have stolen my lunch money" I turned to look at my brothers sulking face.

"A six foot vampire getting their lunch money stolen? Now I have heard it all" I mocked him, to which he gave a small growl.

We walked towards our second lesson, which much to my distaste turned out very much like the first one. Lots of staring, whispering and of course Damien giving literal stories to the teachers - which made all the girls giggle and swoon over him. One of which sat in front of us, Harriet as she told him.

"... That is so interesting, I love England" The blonde girl gushed to Damien, who had begun to make friends in our classes. Leaving me to do the work on my own, I kicked my brother hard in the leg under the table. He never flinched and continued to socialize with Harriet, who laughed after _everything _he said.

"My dad was a warlock and spells merchant, he had a small shop in a London back alley. Good business" The girl snorted loudly, putting her freshly manicured hand over her mouth dramatically. I groaned loudly and slammed my head down on the desk, which made the girl glare at me.

I had to listen to them continue this way for the rest of the lesson. Never before had I ever wanted to eat a human so bad... oh accept that time with Mrs Hopkins, to which I had good reasoning for. This Harriet was very transparent and I found myself hating her a little bit more with every minute that passed by.

That class was the longest one of the morning, but the other lessons passed with more ease. The hype of being "new kids" became easier as the day progressed, despite all the whispers that followed us around school.

Computer Tech was my favourite class so far, no not because I was a technology whizz, but because all my family joined me in this lesson. Damien listened into peoples thoughts and told us what the students were thinking, no matter how bad the thoughts were - numerous times we had to restrain each other from killing someone.

Valerie was a little more tactful and pranked the teacher endlessly, moving his items with her mind, causing him to walk in circles searching for his misplaced items. The bell rang for lunch just as Mr Bird started writing down notes to himself on where he left things, Selene was far from impressed with Valerie's cruel methods.

"I was just playing" Valerie defended herself.

"Well I didn't think it was funny, I had to blind her several times to keep her calm" Selene had very firm beliefs on what is right and wrong, regarding vampire abilities. She rarely used her gift, which had the potential to do some serious damage itself. The two of them continued to argue all the way to the lunch hall.

When we arrived the cafeteria was extremely crowded and most of the tables were full, there was very little chance we would be able to sit together this lunch time.

"Wow, I forgot how much humans love food" I said as I observed the students, who were chattering loudly around their plates of sandwiches and stew surprise. "I don't understand how they eat that stuff" I visibly shuddered. Even thinking about putting that stuff in my mouth made me feel ill.

"I imagine they would say the same to you" Damien taunted me.

"A nice warm pint of human, yum!" I stuck my tongue out in distaste, which only made my brothers smile wider.

"Its better than rabbit or deer that's for sure, its an acquired taste..." He trailed off, turning his head to one side. He was reading someone I could tell, his smile slowly disappeared and suddenly his head whipped around - a growl rumbling low in his chest. I turned my head in confusion, what had Damien so caught up?

Before I could assess the situation I felt my arm tugged hard and was being pulled toward the food line, which was growing longer as more and more students came to lunch. I grimaced as we stood beside the food counter, the heated air smelt strongly of stale mashed potato. How did I ever used to eat this stuff?

"What would you like my dear?" I looked up at the plump dinner lady, who had her grey hair pinned up in a net and very pink cheeks - probably from the heat of the kitchen. I smiled at the woman before looking down at the overly processed food in the metallic trays.

I poked my finger at the chips and she hastily ladled the fried potatoes into a bowl, before passing it over the counter to me. I gave the woman a small thank you, before Damien barged into the queue - knocking one girl nearly off her feet. She scowled and used a few choice words - which he ignored completely, ordering one of everything on the menu. By the time that went to pay, we had a full tray of eateries thanks to Damien, who had gone to get us a tab

le... or more like scare us one up.

"That will be ten fifty nine" the young woman behind the till gave Caleb an innocent smile, which regardless made my jealousy flare up. I sent a glare at the girl, which didn't go unnoticed by Selene or the girl, who went bright red as the blood rushed to her face. We left quickly and went off to find Damien, who we spotted quite easily - throwing his arms around in the air, not just drawing our attention, but most of the schools. Selene sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Always has to be him" she muttered as she strut off towards the table, pushing several students out of her path. We followed close behind her to where Damien was seated on an empty table. Selene pulled out a chair and took a seat first, before laying straight into her mate.

"Wow Damien, how ever do we spot you in a crowd" Selene huffed, chucking the tray of food down on the table, which Damien dug straight into - grabbing a serving of everything we had.

"I thought you had not seen me" He talked through a mouthful of food, spitting corn dog meat across the marbled table.

"Gross!" Valerie screamed as the chewed up meat landed near her, she snatched her hand back before snarling at our brother. I shook my head.

"How did you even get this table?" I asked trying to put a stop to the impending fight, Damien cackled and starting flapping his hands about as he tried to swallow the huge piece of food in his mouth. He breathed out loudly as the food went south.

"... You should have seen their faces, oh it was priceless!" He guffawed loudly, which caught a few peoples attention "Now lets just say that people have their suspicions about us" Damien was extremely blasé, but the rest of the family were not happy. We had moved several times exclusively because of Damien, he always found a way to get into trouble no matter where we went.

"This is Bella's hometown" Selene chastised "Its supposed to be... helping her" I looked down at the table, I knew she found that sentence hard to put together, because in all honesty it was not helping me, in fact it was tearing me apart. Shoving my past in my face was far from "helping" and as much as I wanted to scream and shout to let it all out, I couldn't - my poker face had become almost perfect over the years and Selene was the only one who knew.

"... Its brought back some painful memories" I whispered still staring down at my full plate of food. Caleb's arm wrapped protectively around me as I tried hard to keep myself together. I had not felt this kind of pain in a while, but I was better than I once was and even some improvement was better than none - over time I would be better, after all I had forever to heal.

"They are just that Bells, memories! No one will ever hurt you that way again, we certainly wont let it happen" He leant over and placed a kiss on my neck, I turned into him and closed my eyes - enjoying the sensation of his lips on my skin. Caleb placed one last kiss on me and then on my lips, I pulled him closer relishing in the moment. When kissing him I was free and the pain was gone, he was my security blanket and I could not get enough.

Caleb pulled away too soon. I opened my eyes to meet his, but they were trained across the room - a smirk playing on his lips. At that moment I heard a large crash and several people shouting, as well as students turning and gawping at the scene unfolding. I turned but was swiftly pulled back by Valerie, who had her head in her hands.

"The pain is bad again" Valerie moaned with a pained expression on her face.

"Again? You really need to slow it down" I soothed putting my hand on top of her head, allowing my shield to go over her. It was very unlikely for vampires to have pain, especially when uninjured, but Val was different. She experienced head wrenching agony when she used her powers for an extended period of time. My shield sometimes helped the pain.

As lunch dwindled on, everyone picked up things to pass the time. Me and Selene talked of boys, whilst said boys played a round of cards - which were dawned with half naked human girls, which of course belonged to Damien. Valerie had her earphones in and was quietly laid against her arms on the table.

"So you finally got used to kissing Caleb then, it took you what? several hundred years" I shushed her with a giggle.

"I just, didn't feel comfortable as until recently" I whispered, Caleb and Damien were so into their game I knew they would not be listening, but I still kept my hushed tone.

"What about...you know..." she winked at me and I knew exactly what she was implying. If I could have blushed, I would have been resembling a tomato at this point. Human or vampire, I still became shy around that particular topic - not that it never crossed my mind.

"Um, well... we thought about it, its just..." I stopped midsentence, my eyes coming to rest on a group of students sat on the opposite side of the cafeteria. My heart dropped into the pit of my stomach as I stared into a familiar pair of bronze eyes, I froze for a second taking in the sight in front of me - my memories had not done him or any of the Cullen's justice, but I could remember those faces so clearly - after all they had been haunting me for the past hundred or so years.

I looked at Edward for several more moments before turning in my seat, I could feel myself breaking down and the walls I put up crumbling under the pressure. The hole in my chest was slowly opening and every little scar I could feel tearing open, I was coming undone right in the middle of the lunch hall.

"The Cullen's" I heard Selene growl under her breath, I glanced up at my best friend - her eyes were full of pain and I could only imagine how I looked at this moment. My family were silently watching me, but Caleb could not take it anymore.

"Now you know they are here, I am going to kick their asses" Caleb jumped up from his seat, who was closely followed by Damien - holding tightly onto his arm. A hoarse growl ripped up his throat as Damien pushed him back down onto his chair. Even he knew that fighting in the middle of the school canteen was a very bad idea, but the yelling continued on.

I pulled my shield down and focussed on Damien.

_"I've got to get out of here"_ I screamed in my head, before getting up and running for the exit. I was followed closely by Caleb and Valerie, but Selene and Damien stayed, I became worried... what were they going to do?

-

Thank you for reading!

25 reviews and I will get the next chapter uploaded.

This was a very "filler" chapter, which gets us onto the good bits :p

xx Nicole


	5. Heartbroken

Hello Everyone,

Sorry it had taken so long to upload, I have been so busy recently that I have had little to no time to write. As most of you know, I am bringing out a book next year, so between writing this and my own story, its been hectic.

Enjoy this chapter, the next one will be here within the week :)

* * *

Edwards Point of View ~ 4 Hours Earlier

Each day seemed as pointless as the next and soon enough I found myself just going through the motions. Without Bella I was nothing, and each day was just as worse as the next.

I didn't think my pain could get worse after I left Bella that day, but I was very wrong - the pain increased more and more every day that she was not with me and to an extent that I can not even put into words. Then the day that I found out Bella had died, my world came crashing down - I had never experienced pain to such a severe magnitude before. I was nothing without Isabella Swan and I knew that day when I stood beside her empty grave that I would never be whole again and that this pain would never subside.

I blamed myself for her death, which only made the excruciating pain hurt even more. I had left Forks with the best intentions, after all Bella deserved the very best and I could not justify her a life without marriage or children, she deserved to blossom and I could not keep her in the dark for any longer. After all my efforts, I had never once expected to get that phone call from Carlisle.

Bella went missing just a few months after I had left, the police treated her as missing person - running from home, but after two hikers came across a large blood patch in the forest belonging to Bella, the case was closed as murder. Her body was never found and her funeral went ahead with a casket full of memories.

I could not go that day, it would make it final and I could not believe that. Alice attended with a few of my family, however Jasper was in the same boat as me - to him he had Bella's blood all over his hands. Alice and Jasper moved away temporarily after that, and soon after I left too - breaking our family apart.

Hundreds of years passed and I still could not believe that my Bella was dead. Every year I would travel back to Forks regardless of where me or my family were residing, I always had to check and be sure, but eventually I came to terms with it - Bella was gone forever and she was not coming back.

The days and nights moulded into one, and each second that ticked by I felt a little more of me breakaway. I had considered provoking the Volturi and taking the easy way out of this, leaving the torture and pain behind, but then I wondered - why should I have it so easy? I deserve to feel this pain for the rest of my life.

"Edward, can you please pay attention to the road" Rosalie complained from the backseat and I swerved, trying to avoid an animal crossing my path on the tarmac ahead. I shook my head, pulling myself from my thoughts.

"I'm sorry, I just... had my mind in another place" No one replied, but they knew where my mind had wandered - their thoughts were in the same place. We drove in silence for several minutes, before we pulled up behind two cars, a Lamborghini and a black Mercedes, both of which were travelling at high speed.

"Those cars are beautiful" Rosalie was observing the cars carefully, being a motor enthusiast anything that could go over a hundred miles per hour was within her standards.

"Who even has the money for cars like that in Forks?" Emmett wondered out loud, which got him a sarcastic look from everyone in our family. "Oh accept us of course" That was a good question and I too wondered who it was, then I got a whiff of them... vampires. Five of them to be exact, but their scents were strange and nothing like I had smelt before - a nomad and vegetarian family, I found that hard to believe.

I focussed hard on the people in front of me and reached out to their thoughts, but all I found was an empty space. They had a talented individual amongst them and whoever that person was, they were blocking me. I turned to Alice, who had her head laid in her hands.

"Nothing" She whispered looking up at me "I see nothing, they don't want us to see them" A flurry of small growls came from the lips of my family and I began to worry who these people were. In silence we followed the cars, trying to fill the gap between us, but suddenly the Mercedes stopped with a huge screech. I quickly slammed my foot down on the break, almost breaking through the car as we came to a halt behind them - missing the car by inches.

We could clearly see a blonde hair boy in the drivers seat and a very young girl sat beside him, his eyes were dark and glaring through the dashboard mirror - burning into me. With one last look the Mercedes revved and took off fast down the road, bolting after the other car that had continued on. We all sat there for several moments, trying to understand what had just happened.

"I have seen that vampire before" Jasper suddenly broke the silence that had overcome us all "I don't know where from, but he is not good news Edward" This sparked panic in us all. Jasper had a vast history and contact with hundreds of different vampires, all of which were the bad guys - only a few escaped from the wrath that was the 1800's vampire wars. This was even more worrying, who were these vampires? and what did they want with us?

The remainder of the journey to school was loud and disruptive, each one of my family worrying internally about these new vampires - which made my head ache painfully. By the time we arrived at school, I thought my head would surely implode with the amount of thoughts that had penetrated my mind. I parked hastily and scrambled out the car to my freedom, the fresh air seemed to calm me immediately and take some of the overpowering thoughts with it. I sighed unnecessarily.

I felt a tap on my shoulder, I turned slightly to see Emmett stood beside me. In silence he pointed his finger across the car park, to where the grey Lamborghini and black Mercedes were parked, we watched carefully as the scene unfolded in front of us. The blonde vampire flew out of car, charging towards his coven who were huddled together. A beast of a man, who could have given Emmett a run for his money, held a petite brunette girl who was extremely limp and had her head flailing around.

_"What's happened?"_ I clearly heard him say as he made way, taking the girl from the other vampire - brushing her curls from her face. If my heart was beating, it would have stopped. The girl... she looked just like my Bella. The coven rushed around her in worry, but what had happened I did not know or care to listen to - I could not take my eyes off of her.

"Edward, please... please don't say" Alice had begun to sob into Jaspers side, I knew what she was implying, but it could not be. Bella Swan was dead, she was not a vampire - I left to protect her from that kind of life. This vampire was not my Bella, but the more I stared at the young girl, the more convinced I became. There was no resemblance, this girl was an exact match.

My families thoughts had gone haywire, each of them more pained than the next. I could feel myself breaking down with each protrusion into my head, and all I could do was listen to each aggrieved thought that travelled through their minds.

_"She has been changed, how could this have happened. I should never have left, I should have stayed and been there for her. Why did I listen to Edward?" _I looked over to Alice who stared straight back at me, her eyes were sad and I knew she was having trouble controlling her emotions and from the look on Jaspers face it was hurting... a lot. In fact he looked nauseous, but he continued to hold and comfort his mate.

"She can't be a vampire" I said shaking my head in disbelief, I could not bring myself to believe that my beautiful girl had been changed and made to live this life, even after me leaving. I left Isabella for no reason.  
"We have to speak to Carlisle, we can't just walk in there not knowing what we are up against" I turned toward my family, who were just as concerned as me, except Rosalie who rolled her eyes.

"So we have to skip school, because Bella has shown up with her wu-tang clan of vampires" Rosalie scoffed, shaking her head with a laugh of amusement. She folded her arms across her chest and leant against my car.

"Rose, give it a break. Its hard for us all at the moment" Emmett jumped in to our defence.

"Boohoo, Bella is a vampire. She clearly just wanted to become a blood sucking freak like the rest of us" Rosalie spat in distaste as she watched Bella leave with her coven toward the main office. I felt the anger building and my muscles clench as I squared up to my sister.

"What is that supposed to mean" I said through clenched teeth. As I advanced closer I saw something else in Rosalie's eyes. My muscles relaxed slightly, pain was radiating from her.

"Why didn't she come and find us Edward? She had hundreds of years, it would not have been hard" Rosalie shook her blonde hair behind her shoulder. "To me, it just seems she was after any old coven who would change her, screw family - this is all about blood" with that, she turned on her heels and walked away - Emmett gave me an apologetic look before running after his wife.

"You know what Rosalie is like" Jasper gave me a small, sad smile. I nodded my head in agreement, I knew Rose had only good motives behind her rant, she just doesn't know how to put them across.

We decided to not bother Carlisle after Rosalie's tantrum, we would only be causing more trouble for ourselves, instead we continued on with our day - which crawled by at a snails pace. All I could think about was Bella and what Rosalie had said to me that morning, I tried my best to push her words to the back of my head, but I couldn't help but wonder if she was right. After all, how had Bella become a vampire? I tried to come up with reasonable ideas all morning, but none of my theories fell into place, by the time lunch rolled around I was out of ideas.

"Do you think she will be in the lunch hall?" Alice asked, to which I responded with a shrug of my shoulders. I was far too preoccupied, wondering that myself. I had to see her again, to confirm that this vampire was in fact my Bella. As we approached the cafeteria, the nerves started to build in me.

I had to do this, I could not hide away from Bella for the rest of our time at Forks. I took a deep breath and placed my hand on one of the double doors. I pushed the door open and walked inside...

* * *

Thanks for all your amazing reviews so far! Let me know what you think and lets try to get to the 25 milestone!

Nicole x


	6. Just Broken

Hello Everyone,

Thank you again for all your reviews and wonderful comments, they mean an awful lot and it certainly keeps me motivated to write the best I can for you all.

Enjoy :)

* * *

Edwards Point of View

I pushed through the cafeteria doors, bracing myself for what I may find on the other side, but to my disappointment Bella was not here, in fact the whole canteen was a ghost town. Students littered a few tables, but besides that it was just us. I sighed walking over towards the table Rosalie and Emmett where already sat on.

I pulled out my chair, which squealed loudly again the cheap linoleum of the floor. Rose stopped powdering her face and looked up from her mirror, a small growl coming from between her red lips. I sniggered as I took my seat beside Emmett, who was dissecting a hotdog with his fingers.

"Anything yet?" Emmett asked as he pushed away his plate and wiped his dirty hands on his jeans, which got him a scowl from Alice. I knew what my brother was asking and from my expression, I imagine he had guessed my answer. Emmett pursed his lips and frowned slightly. "If I didn't know better, I would say they are avoiding us. Or concocting an evil plan" I frowned at my brother.

"Why would they be avoiding us? They don't know us" Alice's eyebrows furrowed as she thought, but a good point she put across. What did these vampires have against us? I could only imagine the worse, after all Jasper knew that lanky vampire from somewhere - I did not like that.

We became quiet as the hall started to fill up with more and more students, arriving for their lunch. I kept my eyes trailed on the door, but it seemed that they were not coming. It would not surprise me, especially if Emmett was correct and these vampires were indeed trying to avoid us. I too had started to pick apart my food at this point.

_"Ugh, where do these people come from? Hollister adverts" _A girls thoughts came into my mind and I could clearly see Bella in her thoughts. I turned in my seat towards the canteen entrance to see Bella, flanked by her coven - the lanky boy was standing close, his hand wrapped around hers. I felt my muscles twitch slightly, the urge to rip her from him was overpowering. Then the thought came to me, was she his mate? I did not want to believe this, I watched intently as they walked across the cafeteria towards the food stalls.

"Wow, I forgot how much humans love food, I don't understand how they eat that stuff"Bella said in distaste as she glanced around the canteen. The large vampire was guffawing loudly, drawing attention to himself. They continued on talking without restraint about blood, human to be exact and that bothered me. We didn't need a group hunting permanently in a small town like Forks, that kind of attention could expose us all - a danger like that would have to be dealt with.

Suddenly the tall vampire's head shot around, looking straight at me - a low growl ripping up his throat. Great, we had a mind reader on our hands. He stared at me for several seconds, before following after Bella - who had been dragged in the opposite direction.

I watched Bella as she made her way through the lunch line. I studied her carefully and watched every move she made, Bella really did make an extraordinary vampire - elegant and beautiful, it swirled up many emotions I had not felt in years. I longed to reach out and touch her, but the thought of touching her cool skin took me back a bit. I felt disconnected from her, after all she was no longer my warm, fragile human that I shared all those memories with - she was someone new. Maybe I am too late, but either way I am not giving up on her - not again.

"They clearly have no common sense" Rosalie muttered, breaking me from my thoughts. I turned to my sister, who was looking across the hall to where the tall vampire was sat, except he was not with his coven. The students were clearly frozen in fear as the tall vampire leant across the table, talking hastily to the group that surrounded him - showing his fangs once or twice. Whatever he said must have worked, the students speedily gathered their belongings before almost running from the canteen.

"I guess they don't have plans to stay in this town long" Jasper commented as he watched over Alice's shoulder. We were all concerned over these new vampires, especially the large guy who had very little regards to keeping our secret. I didn't know what to do, maybe leaving to talk to Carlisle was a good idea after all - especially now these vampires were slowly drawing more and more attention to themselves. As I thought that, the large vampire almost jumped into the air - waving his arms around above his head, drawing not only his covens attention, but several tables of students too.

It never bothered his coven, but the red head girl amongst them looked far from impressed as she slammed a food tray down on the table as the others seated around. They whispered quietly to each other as the large boy stuffed his face with human food, which got him another glare from Rosalie, who was hating these vampires more with each and every moment she watched them.

"This is Bella's hometown..." Their conversation had caught my attention, I concentrated hard to listen to their hushed tones. The red head was talking about helping Bella get better and suddenly I wondered what she had to get better from. I looked to Bella, who was looking down at her full lunch plate, her brow pinched.

"...Its brought back some painful memories" I suddenly understood, she was talking about me - I was what they were helping her recover from. The guilt was overwhelming me, I never once thought that I would have taken such a toll on her. I believed if I had left, she would had moved on and found love elsewhere - not carry it a burden through her entire life. I had clearly underestimated her feeling for me. I looked over to my family, who looked back at me confused.

_"Painful memories, is she talking about us? but you left her for her own good, she knows that" _I looked away from Alice, I could not stare into her eyes knowing that I had not been truthful with her or our family. I never went through what had really happened in the woods, I could never take those memories away from myself, but I could at least make it easier on my coven.

_"Edward, look at me. Don't turn to Bella"_ Jaspers thoughts were pushed into my head and I could feel waves of calm hitting me from all angles, I looked to my brother in confusion - until I realised what he was trying to do. I whipped around, turning to look at Bella... I wished I hadn't. My vision was distorted and clouded as a red mist descended, I could feel the anger and hatred taking over every cell in my body.

_"Calm down, you are going to expose us if you do anything" _Emmett had one hand on my shoulder, trying to pull me to face him, but my eyes were glued on Bella as she kissed the lanky vampire deeply. I felt myself breaking into a million tiny pieces as my world came crumbling down around me. I breathed unnecessary deep breaths trying to calm myself, but I was slowly slipping off the edge and Jasper knew it as he came to sit closer to me, hitting me wave after wave.

I closed my eyes and grasped into the table in front of me, trying to steady myself and keep from caving, but I could not get away. They were in my head, in peoples thoughts - everywhere, all I could see was the couple kissing with such passion and it penetrated my mind. Then I heard him...

_"Take that, Cullen!" _The lanky boy smirked through his thoughts. I was gone. My eyes opened in a shot and suddenly I was on my feet, my hand breaking through the table - which had flipped sideways, sending food across the canteen floor.

"Quick! Get him" Alice shouted as I crouched, ready to leap toward the bastard and end him, no matter who was watching. I felt four strong hands seize my arms and pull me back, I retaliated pulling against their restraint, but Emmett had me tight and I knew I could not get out of his grasp.

"What the hell are you doing Edward?" Emmett growled into my ear "Do you really want to hurt him that bad, that you would risk everything?" I would have risked anything to get him away from Bella.

"Don't tell me what to do Emmett" I hissed through my teeth at my brother, struggling against his hold as another wave of calm hit me. I looked towards Jasper, who was struggling with my emotions and suddenly the anger left my body, seeing my emotions play on Jasper was not pleasant - he looked as broken as I was. Slowly my brother sat me down back onto my seat, before picking up the table and discarded food - giving nosey students apologising looks whilst doing so.

Although the anger had subsided I could still feel the monster inside of me, it was tugging at my skin - trying to release itself from my body and no matter how hard I tried to supress the feelings it made me feel, I could not. I wanted more than anything to take Bella from him, especially after using her to get to me - what a low tactic that vampire had pulled.

This could not be happening. I looked over to Bella who was happily laughing with her coven, her eyes lit up as she spoke closely with the red head girl - she deserved this content life, after all that is all I ever wanted for her. My purpose in life had finally been fulfilled, and although I craved to be the one to give her such a life - I was not her mate anymore and that hurt me badly.

"I'm leaving" I whispered quietly, before glancing up to my family - who all had looks of distress and worry on their faces. Alice was shaking her head, sobbing tearlessly as she stared at me.

"You have only just came back, you can't leave us - not again" Jasper put his arm around Alice as she nestled into his side, crying into the jumper he was wearing. Rosalie patted her gently on the back, comforting our sister. I knew that leaving would hurt my family, but what other choice did I have - I could not stay here, being that close to Bella and unable to have her would kill me.

"She is hurt Edward, and although she seems pretty joyful you should try stepping into her shoes. She is in pain, lots of it - how she is functioning with that kind of hurt is beyond me" Jasper frowned and shifted uncomfortably, her emotions taking a toll on his body.

I looked over to my smiley, laughing Bella and found myself smiling too, I was going to stay and even if I cant have her, I was at least going to make things right. At that moment Bella turned to look over her shoulder, her eyes coming to rest on me and my family. Slowly she was fading, right in front of our eyes - the glimmer in her eyes had gone dull and the smile that had once tilted her lips has been replaced with a expression of pain. It was then that I realised her clutching her chest, trying to keep herself together - my Bella was broken, and I was the one that did it to her.

"The Cullen's" The red head growled under her breath, glancing sideways at her mate who had grabbed hold of the lanky vampire, who was no on his feet, declaring "... I am going to kick their asses". Emmett and Jasper straightened up, their hands balling into tight fists as a smile spread across their faces. _"Bring it On!" - "I'm Game!"_ They both thought. It had been an awful long time since they had both got any action and after today they were raring for a good fight to break out. I snickered at the lanky vampire as he pulled against his hold.

Suddenly Bella jumped up from her seat and ran from the cafeteria, pushing roughly through the exit door. The lanky vampire pulled free and ran after her, the small girl following closely behind him. I had the urge to chase after her myself, but I remembered what Jasper had told me - she needed time and space.

"We should go" I told them, looking around at all the staring students - who were clearly whispering about the very eventful lunch hour that had just passed. I felt ashamed to say that I had caused such a stir among the students.

"I would say yes, but it looks like we have company" Jasper pointed out, as the red head and broad vampire left their table and walked towards ours. This was going to be interesting... 

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Leave me a review and tell me what you think :) Motivational words are the best!

Thanks again guys x Nicole


	7. Cullen's VS Cromwell's

Hello,

Thank you everyone for your reviews, as always I LOVE them! Just in reply to a few readers :)

mamablake - I am a huge shipper of Caleb/Bella and there is going to be a crazy amount of twists and turns in their future. I wont disclose the ending of this story, but there going to be a sequel too (as always) - I hope you enjoy the future chapters :) x

Pinklady34 - Bella thinks Caleb is her mate, because she has been with him for 147 years. He has supported and helped her all through that time, plus she still thinks that Edward left because she was not good enough for her - remember she never did get past that point in New Moon where she finds out it was all to protect her. Thank you for your review, and I hope you enjoy the future chapters :) x

Enjoy!

* * *

Edwards Point of View

The red headed girl began walking towards us, towing her unwilling mate behind her. He fumbled and groaned until they stopped halfway across the canteen, she mumbled a few incoherent words before slapping him hard in the chest. He narrowed his eyes at her, to which she returned harshly before continuing to drag him across cafeteria, which by the look on his face - he was not too happy about.

I tried to keep myself composed, but I was not happy with the Cromwell's presence and from the low, chesty growls coming from my family members I could tell they were not either. As the girl approached, she raised her hands into the air with her palms facing toward us, she gave a small smile before sitting down in an empty seat opposite us - the tall vampire remained standing behind her.

"I have only came to speak to you all, I'm not here to fight" I relaxed slightly "I am Selene and this unsociable fool is my mate, Damien" He showed no emotions, but stood frozen with his arms folded across his chest and a stern look on his face, Selene rolled her eyes at him, somewhat embarrassed by his hostile behaviour.

"I'm Edward. This is my family, Alice and her mate Jasper..." I gestured toward Alice who gave the Cromwell vampires a tight smile, but Jasper remained composed. "...and this is Emmett and his mate Rosalie, but I am guessing you already know that" I nodded toward her mind reading mate.

"Oh - Damien? No, but Bella has told us all about your family" Selene seemed a little detached as she spoke about Bella, she gave us a slight smile and shifted uncomfortably in her seat, before moving closer toward us. "Bella told us everything that had happened when you left, it has not been easy on her and when we found Bella she was not in the best shape. Its taken us a long time to get her in the state you saw her today, but I am scared seeing you all may have just put her back to square one..." The red head trailed off, shaking her head unable to go on and I did not blame her, I had broken Bella that day I left - I felt my heart squeeze harshly in my chest. I could not even begin to think about how badly I had hurt Bella, but I already knew that when I looked her in the eyes that day and told her she was not good enough, I watched the realisation sink in as she fell apart.

"I never wanted to hurt Bella, I left to protect her..." I was ashamed with myself, I could not even look at Selene or my family as I spoke. I knew Jasper was feeling the guilt radiate from me.

"A lot happened after you left Edward and as much as I would love to give you a run down, its not my story or place to tell you. I have protected Bella for years and I will continue to protect her for the rest of my existence, I cannot let you hurt her again" Selene's voice was raised as she vented her anger, she took an unnecessarily deep breath to calm herself before continuing on. "Despite everything, I know she still cares for you all - its all she ever talks about to me, but I finally understand what she means - you all are rather good looking" She chuckled nervously, realising what she had just said. Damien growled loudly, slamming his fist down onto the table in front of Selene.

"Don't let them charm you, look where that got Bella" He hissed through his teeth at me, which got Jasper and Emmett to their feet - crouching slightly ready to take him on if he made an advance toward us.

_"I swear Edward, I'm gonna rip his annoying head from his shoulders"_ Emmett yelled to me through my thoughts, eager for a fight with the Cromwell vampire, who he was comparing himself against. He was convinced he could take him. I reached up and took hold of Emmett's shoulder, attempting to pull him back into his seat - with a huff he gave in, but not without giving Damien a scowl whilst doing so.

"Please remember where we are" Rosalie growled quietly at the two vampires, who were ready to tear into each other. "If our secret gets out, we will both be moving again and this will never get this sorted". She glanced around the canteen, ensuring that no one had noticed Emmett and Damien's outburst.

"I have to agree, we need to start being more careful" Selene directed this mainly at Damien, who was very open about his vampirism "I know we did not get off to the best start, but fighting wont make this any better. If anything it will just hurt Bella more, like I said - she really does care for you Cullen's" Damien sniggered, shaking his head.

"I don't know why, after everything they have done" He sneered towards my family, which got Emmett on the edge of his seat again. I was tempted this time to not hold him back, but Selene was right - I did not want to inflict more pain upon Bella than I already had. I could see Jasper reach out and put a hand on Emmett's back, trying to calm him down also.

Selene stared up at her mate, who relaxed slightly when their eyes locked - clearly she was speaking to his thoughts. Those of which I could not hear, she was somehow blocking me from her head. He grunted, before sitting down in the empty chair beside Selene. She had a very strong hold over him, but I could tell he was furious about having to sit opposite Emmett. Despite the internal battle between the two guys, I still could not understand this female vampires gift - I only have ever had trouble reading Bella's thoughts.

"How are you blocking me?" The wondering had got too much and I was eager to know why this Selene was being so secretive towards me, what did she have to hide? Damien scowled at me, a quiet hiss creeping up his throat - clearly he had been reading me.

_"Be ready! I would not trust this guy as far as I could throw him - and that's bloody far!" _Emmett warned me once again, but I was far too interested in Selene and her power, to which she seemed displeased talking about. All my family were confused by her, but Alice - who was wearing a frown, was the most shocked by her gift. Her visions were rarely distorted or interfered with by other vampires, even a shield could not keep her talented gift at bay. Only supernatural beasts and half breeds could create a void in her visions. This was a first for her.

"I am a potential, I try to keep my powers disclosed as they are sought after, in the wrong hands it could be a powerful weapon..." She started, whispering quietly despite us being the only vampires around this town. "I pretend to be a shield, but my gift is blinding. Mentally I can make you see anything I want you to, I am sure you understand why I cannot risk them finding me" - It all made sense. The Volturi were the royalty of all vampires and they spent a majority of their time hunting down talented vampires, who pocessed useful and powerful gifts that they could use to their advantage. These vampires were called "The Potentials" and most of them are now a part of the Volturi guard - those who are not remain hidden, after all "NO" was not in the vocabulary of the Volturi, unless you wanted to die.

The silence that had overtaken the table was thick. Everyone was in deep thought, letting the information on Selene's gift sink in. All my family were just as concerned as me, this was an extremely powerful talent and could be used against us, although I doubted that would ever happen - the fear still lingered. What if she was "blinding" us right now, what if everything that had just happened was nothing but an illusion? What if Bella was not here and this was nothing but a cruel torture?

"Exactly. If those royals ever got hold of Selene or even found out she was with Caleb, we would all be dead..." Damien read my mind smoothly, but I could not help but feel uncomfortable with that last sentence. What did Damien mean by that? I then saw the look exchanged by the male vampire and his mate, it was one of fear.

"Who exactly is Caleb?" Jasper was on the same train of thought as me and asked before I could, but by their expressions I could tell Damien had slipped up. Something was not quite right and they knew we had caught on.

"Bella is safe with Caleb, that is all that matters" Selene gave a speedy, cool reply - still acting as if nothing had been said. I could no longer hear Damien's thoughts and that's when I knew that we were under Selene's influence, there was no way they were getting away without an explanation. Damien's eyes met mine and I could tell he was still within my head, reading my every thought. I used this to my advantage.

_"We cannot pretend none of this happened. We need answers"_ Damien's face remained straight, but I could tell by the look in his eyes he was still reading me. Their suspicious behaviour only made my thoughts run even more, I needed to know why these vampires were so on edge.

"Your not going to let this go, are you?" Damien blurted out, breaking the silence that had once again overcome us all.

"Imagine if the roles were reversed, would you simply let it go?" He didn't need to respond, I already knew his answer. "Please... just trust us" I begged them both, praying that they would give us the time of day. After everything that had happened, I was surprised that they even came over to speak to us. The red head looked uneasy, but to my amazement she nodded her head.

"Yes ... but not here, somewhere private - anyone could be listening" Selene's voice was so shallow I could barely hear her. "We will talk to you, but its best we don't tell the others - they would not understand" - the more these vampire spoke, the more questions bubbled up inside of me. Their behaviour was far from normal and I had trouble understanding them when they spoke in such a way.

"We are free whenever" Alice piped up, trying to encourage the Cromwell's. It seemed to work as they both let out a small laugh.

"Tonight. We know where to go" Selene confirmed with us just as the bell rang, ending the lunch hour. She gave us a minute smile, before lifting herself from her seat and swiftly exiting the cafeteria with Damien at her side. We all sat there for several seconds, before looking toward each other.

"Well, that was... interesting" Jasper commented first and how correct he was, this was far from anything we had ever dealt with before and to be honest, we had no clue what we were doing. We continued for a few minutes, discussing what we would tell Carlisle and Esme, as well as our suspicions around the coven, but the second bell rang too quickly - interrupting our deep conversation. I had biology next and I knew Mr Randal would not be happy if I was late... 

* * *

Thank you to everyone who have reviewed and read this story so far. Again this chapter was very much a filler, trying to get us toward the good stuff. Regardless I hope you enjoyed it.

Tell me what you think below :) Nicole xx


End file.
